


little bells inside your heart

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Series: lapak aspirasi warga [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, and yohan is ... 13?, wooseok and yohan are brothers here, wooseok is 25
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: Besok Wooseok menikah. Yohan mendadak galau dan bertanya-tanya,"Kalau Kakak nikah, aku nanti ... bagaimana?"





	little bells inside your heart

**Author's Note:**

> jadi ini ... sesungguhnya adalah _drabble_ pendek yang kubuat ketika membuka lapak aspirasi warga (baca: rekues prompt) di twitter. kebetulan yocat siblings au ini asalnya dari sayang aq [vanderwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood) hehe. isinya 100% family fluff, selamat baca <3

_Kalau Kakak nikah, aku nanti ... bagaimana?_

_Kalau Kakak nikah, aku curhatnya sama siapa?_

_Kalau Kakak nikah, siapa lagi yang bakal membantuku ngerjain PR? mengajakku jalan-jalan dan mentraktirku makan di kafe-kafe bagus?_

_Kalau Kakak nikah, apa aku bakal kesepian?_

Sepanjang hari Yohan berguling-guling di kasur sambil memikirkan sederet pertanyaan yang sama. Sungguh tidak produktif, padahal orang rumah yang lain pada sibuk mempersiapkan diri menyambut datangnya hari spesial; hari dimana seseorang membuka lembaran baru dalam kehidupannya. Hari yang bagi sebagian orang menjadi momen idaman, namun dalam pandangan Yohan sekarang tak lebih dari sekedar seremonial penculikan.

Walaupun Wooseok belum pernah mengatakannya secara gamblang, tapi Yohan 100% yakin setelah mengikat janji suci, kakaknya itu pasti akan tinggal di tempat baru bersama pasangannya. Kalaupun besok lusa masih di rumah ini, ujungnya mereka akan pergi juga dalam waktu dekat. Wooseok akan meninggalkan semua memori lama dan membuat memori-memori baru tanpa ada Yohan di dalamnya. Hu. Dari luar Yohan memang terkesan agak-agak cuek dengan proses yang dilalui kakaknya beberapa bulan terakhir, sebelum menyatakan keinginannya mengakhiri masa lajang, namun Yohan diam-diam tahu, Wooseok dan (dia yang Yohan tak mau sebut namanya) sudah bekerja keras, menabung sejak jauh-jauh hari untuk menyewa satu unit apartemen di pusat kota. Yohan diam-diam juga sering mencuri dengar adu argumen antara kakak dengan kedua orang tuanya ketika larut malam, dan tahu betapa seriusnya Wooseok dalam meyakinkan Ayah Bunda kalau ia benar-benar siap di segala aspek.

Jujur ia bangga, memiliki kakak yang aktif menyuarakan pendapat dan berani memutuskan sesuatu tanpa dipengaruhi pihak lain. Namun di sisi yang lain, Yohan tidak mau kehilangan sosok yang ia sayangi, yang ia hormati, yang ia jadikan panutan setiap saat dalam waktu secepat ini.

Ia tahu ia terdengar egois dan kekanakan sekali. Masa sudah kelas satu SMP masih nempel terus pada kakak?

Ya salah sendiri, kenapa Yohan dari kecil dimanja terus oleh Wooseok? dibawa kemana-mana dan diperkenalkan di hadapan teman-temannya sebagai adik yang paling menggemaskan. Efeknya jelas terasa sampai sekarang. Belum lagi selama ini, Wooseok-lah yang menjadi tempat pertamanya melampiaskan sedih, kecewa, marah, 1001 jenis emosi dalam dada. Masa awal-awal masuk SMP misalnya, adaptasi Yohan bisa dibilang cukup cepat, namun berikutnya, ia harus melalui proses baku hantam dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya gara-gara dituduh sebagai perebut gebetan orang, harus dihukum Pak Guru karena main bola di luar jam pelajaran, bahkan harus dibawa ke ruang bimbingan konseling gara-gara diajak teman-temannya main game _online_ diam-diam di laboratorium komputer sekolah. Semua ia jalani dengan Wooseok sebagai pendengar setia.

_“Hmm jadi begitu.” “Yohan, bagaimana kalau…” “Seharusnya begini, Yohan…”_ — _ugh,_ bahkan ketika Yohan menutup mata, bayangan sang kakak duduk di hadapannya sambil menyahuti kisah-kisah bodohnya di sekolah masih terasa nyata. Ia ingat sekali, kakaknya tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal semacam _“Kamu nakal”, “Kamu salah”_ kemudian melarangnya melakukan ini dan itu seperti yang biasa dilakukan orang dewasa di sekitarnya, ia justru lebih sering memeluk, mengelus kepala Yohan sambil berpesan bahwa semua manusia butuh tantangan untuk jadi sosok yang lebih kuat. Bahkan butuh cemoohan dan hujatan untuk jadi sosok yang lebih bijak.

_Duh…_

Gimana Yohan nggak mau nangis kalau begini ceritanya?

_Hiks._

Tepat saat air matanya jatuh perlahan membasahi pipi, tiba-tiba saja terdengar derap langkah yang begitu kencang, disusul suara gebrakan dari pintu kamar yang dibuka dengan tidak santainya,

“YOHAN!”

Yohan kira itu Hangyul — tetangga sebelah rumah yang mencarinya sedari pagi untuk diajak main, namun tebakannya meleset. Saat ia bangkit dari kasur untuk melihat sosok yang masih sigap berdiri di depan pintu, rasa-rasanya Yohan ingin bersembunyi saja di balik selimut.

Tentu saja, tentu saja itu Wooseok.

“Aku nyari kamu, kupikir keluar buat main sama anak-anak kompleks sini. Ternyata kata Bunda kamu masih mengurung diri di kamar, nggak mau diganggu, lah … emang kamu lagi saki — eh bentar … kamu nangis???”

“Nggak!” sebelum Wooseok mendekat dan membuatnya makin sedih, Yohan buru-buru menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, biar sekalian mengapus bekas-bekas mewek sesaat. Bunda tidak pernah menganggapnya lemah hanya karena menangis, kok. Wooseok juga pernah bilang lelaki tetap butuh menangis, tidak perlu sok-sok kuat di setiap waktu. Hanya saja, untuk saat ini, Yohan tidak mau membuat Wooseok kepikiran. Sudah pusing mempersiapkan serba-serbi untuk hari esok, mulai dari pakaian, pemesanan tempat resepsi, dekorasi, banyaknya konsumsi, sampai rekayasa jalur untuk tamu-tamu yang hadir; tidak perlu lah ya ditambah pusing dengan kelabilan adik sendiri.

“A-aku nggak nangis kok! cuma terharu aja habis liat video kucing di _Youtube_!!”

Wooseok mengernyitkan dahi, seperti tidak bisa langsung percaya dengan apa yang barusan disampaikan Yohan. “Video kucing mana yang bikin nangis?” tanyanya pelan. Dan di detik itulah Yohan langsung tersadar ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal: kakaknya jauh lebih maniak kucing dibanding dirinya. Mungkin video-video kucing di _Youtube_ dan klip-klip pendek yang tersebar di media sosial lain mungkin sudah khatam dilihatnya. Ketahuan bohong banget dong ya, bilang nangis gara-gara kucing. Emang kucingnya lagi ngapain … tersangkut di pohon dan nggak bisa turun sampai berhari-hari? gebetan kucingnya kawin sama yang lain padahal setiap hari udah kenceng pdkt? lah itu sih drama yang biasa ditonton Bunda di televisi tiap malam.

“Eee— ya gitu deh pokoknya Kak! aku lupa judulnya apa.” Bodohnya yohan, ia juga baru sadar kalau _handphone_-nya _literally_ masih ada di kamar bunda. Ia numpang mengisi daya tadi pagi karena lupa meletakkan _charger _miliknya sendiri di sebelah mana. Kalau di sekitarnya saat ini tidak ada _handphone_, lalu dari mana ia bisa menonton video kucing …

“Yohan.”

“Y-ya?”

Pikiran jernih Yohan sudah melayang entah ke mana saat Wooseok menghampiri dan duduk tepat di sebelah ia menyandarkan punggung. Mereka bertatapan sejenak, sebelum Wooseok menghela napas panjang dan mengelus kepalanya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat menyadari Yohan sedang gelisah dan butuh teman bicara.

“Apa kamu belum merestui calonnya Kakak?”

“H-hah?” Yohan mengerjapkan mata, tidak menyangka akan ditanyai soal calon kakak ipar. Kalau soal itu Yohan sudah lama tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dulu, waktu orang itu diundang pertama kalinya ke rumah untuk ramah-tamah, jujur saja, Yohan sempat _ilfil_. Kenapa kakaknya yang keren dan _stylish_ bisa pacaran dengan si tengil yang _sense_ berpakaiannya jelek begini? bercandanya juga garing, jauh lebih garing daripada Ayah. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia bisa melihat mengapa Kakak menganggap sosok itu begitu berharga. Kalau diceritakan mungkin akan menjadi novel tersendiri, tapi intinya, sejak pacar kakaknya berani unjuk gigi, alias menunjukkan kelebihannya di hadapan orang-orang rumah, dan sigap menolong kakak ketika ada masalah di tempat kerja, Yohan pun mulai menilainya dari sudut pandang yang lebih baik. “Calonnya Kakak … oke kok. Kalian kan sudah bersama sejak Kakak kuliah. Dia orangnya baik, makin baik kalau ngasih aku hadiah tiap habis ujian, hehe.”

Wooseok tersenyum tipis, “Syukurlah, kupikir kamu masih menganggapnya sebagai hama.”

“Kapan aku bilang begitu?!” kini Yohan menggembungkan pipi, semacam tidak terima dituduh memanggil orang baik-baik dengan sebutan hama. Hama itu ya … anak kelas sebelah yang hampir tiap minggu nantangin dia buat duel di lapangan sekolah. Calonnya Kakak tidak semenyebalkan itu.

“Hehe, enggak apa-apa.”

Perasaan Yohan tidak enak saat mendengar Wooseok terkekeh. Apalagi saat Wooseok menggenggam tangannya erat-erat dan menundukkan kepala. Ia seperti menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi Yohan tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

“K-kak?” tanyanya ragu.

“Yohan.”

“Ya?”

“Yohan.”

“Yaaa?”

“Nanti kalau kakak pindah ke apartemen baru, Yohan sering main-main ke sana, ya? kakak bisa jemput, kok. Kalau luang, Kakak ajakin main ke tempat yang jauh-jauh, yang belum pernah kita lihat selama ini. Kalau butuh apa-apa telepon saja, kakak bakal datang ke rumah dengan kecepatan cahaya.” Wooseok berujar dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca, sambil tetap berusaha menyunggingkan senyum terbaik; senyum yang membuat Yohan kembali teringat dengan memori-memori bahagianya bersama sang kakak dan tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata. “Kakak bakal kangen terus sama kamu. Jangan bilang-bilang Bunda tapi, ntar kakak gak diizinin nikah deh gara-gara dianggap terlalu nempel ke adik.”

Mendengar kata-kata terakhir Wooseok, tangisan Yohan pun semakin meledak. Ia memeluk Wooseok erat-erat dan meracaukan isi hatinya yang terpendam tentang sebuah pernikahan. Sebuah konsep yang mungkin saat ini masih begitu asing dan jauh untuk dijangkau olehnya, namun tetap menyisakan banyak kekhawatiran. “Kakak diambil orang, _hiks_. Kakak nanti punya anak udah lupa padaku, _hiks_. Aku kalau cerita apa-apa sama Bunda malah diomelin, _hiks._ Ayah sibuk terus nggak pernah ajak aku jalan-jalan, _hiks_—”

“_Cup, cup_, kok Yohan bisa mikir begitu sih? nggak lah…” bisik Wooseok, kali ini mengelus-elus punggung Yohan dengan penuh kasih sayang. “Kamu itu satu-satunya adikku, masa bisa begitu saja terlupakan. Soal bunda, Bunda itu sering mengomel juga karena perhatian sama Yohan. Nanti semakin banyak cerita sama Bunda, bunda akan semakin paham juga apa yang Yohan mau. Ayah juga. Coba saja ngobrol-ngobrol sama mereka, oke? nah, kalau Yohan lagi ingin main juga bisa bareng Hangyul, atau anak-anak lain di kompleks sini...”

Yohan menangguk lemah, meski belum benar-benar mengiyakan apa yang Wooseok tawarkan. Namanya juga dalam kondisi kalut, yang ia ingat jelas hanyalah pelukan hangat sang kakak dan pengakuannya bahwa ia pun, turut merasakan hal yang sama — seperti yang Yohan simpan dalam diam.

_Kalau Kakak nikah, aku curhatnya sama siapa? (Ya tetep Kakak.)_

_Kalau Kakak nikah, siapa lagi yang bakal membantuku ngerjain PR? mengajakku jalan-jalan dan mentraktirku makan di kafe-kafe bagus? (Ya tetep Kakak.)_

_Kalau Kakak nikah, apa aku bakal kesepian? (Nggaklah — Kakak bakal kangen terus sama kamu. Teleponlah, ajaklah aku bertemu. Akan kuluangkan waktu spesial untukmu. _ _Selalu.)_


End file.
